Believe Beyond Despair, and Drill Forward
by Prof. Pancakes
Summary: Two brothers fated to pierce the heavens are left to fight in an unknown world by the very force they're powered by. Fate being an unreadable book, there is simply no other choice but to wait for the opportunity to come to them, and such an individual will give them a chance to finish what they started. Just who the hell do you think they are!
1. Chapter 1

**This was a bet I made with a friend of mine who said to write something using Gurren Lagann, and seeing on how this is literally my favorite anime of all time, I can say that If I didn't do it justice, then I just don't belong in this world anymore. Enjoy**

 **I don't own anything.**

 _Throughout many worlds, there exists a certain look into one's way of life, and that very thing is religion. Religion_ _is any cultural system of designated behaviors and practices, world views, texts, sanctified places, ethics, or organizations, that relate humanity to the supernatural or transcendental_

 _Within Remnants vast history, many religions have gone and past with time, yet if you listen to a certain man, he tells of two gods... that are actually real._

 _Two brothers, one older and one younger, existed on Remnant, filling it with both life and destruction. The older brother created water, plants and wildlife during the day, while at night, the younger brother would discover his sibling's creations and become disgusted. He created drought, fire and famine. Yet life had a strong ability to endure, so the younger god of destruction decided to create the Creatures of Grimm. He designed them so that they would have an innate desire to destroy everything and anything._

 _Weary of feuding, the older god of life proposed that the two of them create one last thing together, a masterpiece they could both be proud of. The younger brother agreed and together they created a creature that was gifted with knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. Most important was the capability of choosing whether to use these gifts for light or dark. These creatures became known to be Humanity._

 _While this may be a tale to hold to one's self of truth, there is always a part of truth amongst the space of lies. What if I were to tell you that there were no brothers, yet one other entire story that holds not just the world's truth, yet the whole universe's truth._

 _Eon's before Remnant itself, a certain race evolved enough to prosper across the stars through the use of their Spiral Power, also known as "Aura". However, discovering that the limitless evolution and power could one day lead to the destruction of the entire universe, an event they termed the "Spirals Nemesis", they abandoned the use of Spiral Power and sealed their bodies on their home planet, ceasing to evolve, and calling themselves the Anti-Spirals._

 _In fear of the event of the "Spiral Nemesis", the Anti-Spirals acted to repress other civilizations that used the very Spiral Power that they evolved through, fearing that they too could become a threat to the universe if left unchecked. Their way of stopping many civilizations employed tactics specifically designed to induce fear, despair, and hopelessness in their enemies._

 _A very familiar way that this is seen, is by the "Creatures of Grimm" that plague the world of Remnant. The constant growing of their spiritual energy, is seen as a problem and thus the creatures serve as an automated "defense" system left by the Anti-Spirals to prevent the very thing they feared embodying the very Anti-Spiral energy, hence they leave no physical trace behind and anyone is incapable of harnessing said dissolving power._

 _Even though it is untold of, there exists one civilization that challenged the power of the Anti-Spirals, rising through one's willpower and defeating those that stood in their way. Though the story they fought is lost traveling throughout the universe, the simple exertion of power is felt in everyone and everything that contains the part of a Spiral beings._

 _Two brothers who threw away everything only to fight that which limits those under the oppression of fear, hopelessness, and free another world from the hinges of despair once again._

 _This is their story_

 _The Great War, a battle between the Kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo, who believed in the very idea of ones not right, but very being to being able to express the very idea of individualism itself. On the opposite side of the world, the two kingdoms Mantle and Mistral looked at the act of self-expression as the largest determining factor of their safety being threatened by the Grimm, and abolished it, decided that it would be safer if controlled then let set to flourish._

 _Ten years the war lasted, many settlements lost to the very Grimm they were hoping to create a safe world against, and with the best warriors from the Kingdoms being sent to fight in the war, very few were ever reclaimed._

 _During the last years of the war during the Vacuo campaign, Mantle and Mistral targeted Vacuo, hoping to cut off their enemy's Dust supply by conquering Vacuo's mines. The king of Vale arrived and personally led his army alongside Vacuo's, thoroughly decimating the opposing forces. It is said that Vale's king, from then on nicknamed the Warrior King, laid waste to countless men on his own, but historians believe that this feat was aided by Vacuo's unusually violent weather patterns and Mantle's inexperience in desert combat._

 _Many except this idea that both the ferocity of the Warrior King and the violent weather of Vacuo settled the war, and believe to be the truth. Those that experienced that day of battle kept to themselves a very different cause of the victory that turned the tide of the war, the simple thought of retelling what happened that day and what they saw terrified them down to the core of their soul, and that even telling one besides a fellow warrior would make them be seen as one who lost their mind._

 _That day, the Warrior King did come to Vacuo's aid, and did turn the tide of the battle from one of losing, to almost a standstill in the battle. What is often left untold of the battle is the appearance of the largest amount of Grimm from all directions, surrounding both armies and putting them into their most dire situation that any one man could be in. When all hope seemed lost, the Grimm lost their attention on the men and woman in front of them, and turned towards what could be recorded as the strangest looking Grimm ever seen. It stood pitch black, even more than the Grimm themselves, atop the dunes of the desert battlefield._

 _Though not towering, it held a presence that terrified them warriors themselves more than the Grimm did, and what accompanied that very fear was what sat on the front of the mysterious Grimm. A smile like no other, whiter than the purest snow fall found in Mantle, with sharp teeth to accompany it, almost as if it was happy for the very demise that was about to commence. A face almost unrecognizable sat above the fearful smile, a blank stare that seemed to stare into their very soul. A strange ornament sitting atop the head looked broken, but the Grimm wore it proudly more than any warrior could speak of their own. Along with the ornament sat a horn, no, a drill horn that stood out even more than the broken ornament, a testament to its own-self. No eyes were seen upon the Grimm and the usual white armor and red eyes that accompany all Grimm were missing, instead a single white smile and a blank stare is all they could see._

 _Upon excepting their demise, everything changed. The Grimm removed what looked to be a weapon from the front of its body, and revealed a pair of yellow eyes. It now held a massive, strangely shaped weapon in its hands, and with it, began to slaughter the Grimm that came towards it. With a swift movement of its arm, it threw its weapon and it flew across the desert, cutting through hundreds of Grimm in a single throw, and with it, came flying back into its hand, and placing it back upon what could be told as another face upon the body._

 _From there, it was what could be described as a pummel fest, its fists plowing into the desert sands, crushing crowds of Grimm over and over, grabbing them and tossing them around as if they were nothing but a toy. More and more Grimm appeared from the sands around the mysterious Grimm, surrounding it even more, but yet their attacks did not a thing against the strange Grimm's armor. It yelled out to what seemed to be everyone and thing around._

 _"Just who in the Hell do you think we are!"_

 _Before more Grimm could approach it, a loud yell originated from the Strange Grimm, "EAT THIS CANNON FODDER!", the Grimm seemed to grow sharp, drill looking appendages across it's body, and fire them far off into the distance, which then split into even more drills and so on, each individual drill stabbing Grimm upon Grimm, decimating the field around it, eliminating all Grimm that had appeared._

 _Almost immediately after the Grimm performed what seemed to be like a special move of its own, another figure appeared from the sand in front of it. It gave off the appearance of a massive white skill with a sharp chin and an even smaller head protruding out of its forehead. The shoulders and thighs of the large figure gave off the appearance of being spearheaded, and the spearheads are also shared on its arms. Many where confused over what they saw, but what they heard was truly astounding._

 _"Damn you! 'Condemn Blaze!" The figure pulled out a weapon of sorts that was shaped like a spear and pointed it at the Grimm. A light blue energy of sorts started to appear at the end of it before firing off. The Grimm replying on its own while holding out its hand._

 _"You'll have to do better than that!" The blue energy colliding with the Grimm's hand, but was only stopped by its open palm. It balled into that of a fist, spending the blue energy being sprayed at it in every direction, tearing apart the desert they fought upon. As soon as the energy stopped, the weapon on its face popped off and the Grimm spoke once more._

 _"FINISHING MOVE!" It threw its weapon towards the figure, it spinning at such high speeds many only saw it as a blur, it then split into two separate weapons of its own, and still spun at such high speeds, catching the figure and throwing it up into the air, holding it by its arms and legs. The Grimm began to move, raising its arm while sprouting even more drill appendages off of it while shouting._

 _"GIGA...DRILL"_

 _A massive drill appeared from its fist, growing even more proportionally than the Grimm itself, but giving off more of a silver glint instead of the black beast it was attached too. It held out the drill in front of itself, holding it up with its other arm as it started to spin faster than the eye could even tell while yelling._

 _"BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK!"_

 _It began to fly towards the figure, a green energy like glow enveloping its body and jetting it forward at incredible speed, the Grimm still yelling while charging. Like a drill, it pierced the figure up in the air, it screaming out in pain. The Grimm appeared far behind the figure, it throwing the drill to its side and somehow allowing its weapon to shrink, and eventually allowing it to retract back into its arm. The figure left in the air with a massive hole, almost splitting it in two. Before anything more continued, the figure burst into what could be described as the largest explosion anyone had even seen, the blast knocking down many warriors that stood what could be told as almost an entire mile away, the heat being felt as well._

 _The explosion lasted for what felt like only seconds, and the once weapon like appendage that held the figure, only seconds past, and then flew right back onto the Grimm's face, giving the same appearance, it once had._

 _Seconds, then minutes passed, the Grimm standing still in the far desert. Warriors dared not move as if to not anger or disturb the Grimm, afraid of what it might cause. Time still continued to pass, and what was felt after only minutes was a feeling of anguish they'd never have thought existed. A scream erupted from the Grimm, it falling to one knee and having its gaze fall onto the ground in front of it._

 _"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _It shook the very foundation of the sand below the warriors, and almost blinding them as the green energy surrounded the Grimm, covering it completely. Before anyone could look back at the Grimm, a massive gust of sand flew across the desert, enveloping the Grimm, the green glow only sitting for a few seconds before disappearing, taking the Grimm along with it._

 _The sands past, and with it, nothing. The empty desert sat in front of them, as if a massive battle between what could be told as the strangest of beings occurred upon them. No one said anything as warriors from the warring Kingdoms stared off into the empty desert. Not one had the will to fight one another, their spirit almost drained from them, and instead, they had the feeling of losing something that day, they lost something that could never be replaced._

 _Following that battle, t_ _he four kingdoms gathered on neutral ground on the island of Vytal, where they formed a treaty and planned the future of Remnant. Although the Kingdoms were ready to bow before the rule of Vale and its Warrior King, he decided against it. Instead, the leaders redistributed territories, abolished slavery and restructured the governments. The King of Vale founded the Huntsman Academies in each of the four kingdoms; Beacon Academy in Vale, Shade Academy in Vacuo, Haven Academy in Mistral and Atlas Academy in Mantle. He placed his most trusted followers in command of each academy. The intended purpose of the academies was to train Huntsmen and Huntresses, warriors whose sole purpose would be to fight the Grimm, and whose allegiance would not be tied to the kingdoms. While it had its own secrets to being formed, the importance of those academies was not only to fight Grimm, yet to cherish, teach, and understand the same fighting spirit that was shown by the mysterious Grimm that seemed to have more of a soul than any of them._

Time passed and so did stories that were told throughout time. Though many lost, one was left untouched and sat upon a single scroll, a flimsy sheet of paper held what would be thought as the most bizarre tale one could imagine, yet only truth emanated from this paper. The very scroll itself was written by none other than the Warrior King himself. A recollection one could tell of the very last battle of the Great War. The words at the top started off by telling those who would read it that the stories that were told about that battle were nothing but lies agreed upon those who participated of the battle, only to be spread to never allow the truth to be released and spread fear of such power existing in the world of Remnant.

The scroll that held the secrets to that very battle now sat in the hands of a rather energetic Professor, or one who would prefer to be called 'Doctor'. He sported messy green hair, and a pair of round, opaque glasses that sat upon his face. He was wearing a long brown great coat, khaki buttoned safari shirt, and a pith helmet, all neatly tucked in, and on his back, is a large backpack with many tools one would use for excavation, or in the field of archeology.

This man was Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, a well-known archeologist, and a teacher at Beacon Academy. While not teaching, he explored ruins around the world of Remnant, searching for the history of the world to learn and understand the past and share his wisdom with the younger generations. Right now, he was located in the Kingdom of Vacuo, its deserts vast and the conditions harsh. Oobleck however was not outside to experience such conditions, instead he was inside what he could describe was a self-made tomb of some kind, an igloo-shape of sort deep inside the side of a mountain sides. The massive crack seen from the outside serving as a clear observation that something lied within. The scroll also containing the area the supposed battle took place, and while time has aged the land, the proof has yet to leave. Scattered bones were littered throughout the large sand piles and weapons alongside them, weapons of old to be exact.

In front of Oobleck stood a wall, more correctly a massive door that would seem to be some sort of entrance or sorts that would allow from mechs as large as those from Atlas to serve as an entry way to another place. While this would drive many questions into others or possibly even scare them, this only enticed him to move past this obstacle whilst leaving it in the most pristine condition he could. Right in front of Oobleck sat a small indention at his height, and looked to hold or contain some sort of key to open the door.

"This is most interesting, a door larger than anything alive, and yet a small keyhole to fit something an any day man would come across, a predicament indeed." The man continued to look at the small indention through a magnifying glass while dusting away any sand that was within with a small brush. "Luckily for me, Ozpin gave me what he guessed would serve as some sort of key to this massive door." Oobleck turned around and walked over to the backpack that was now on the floor. He flipped over the flap on the side of the bag and pulled out a black container. He walked back over to the door and opened said container, revealing a drill shaped stone, the drill indentions traced along it. He held it up to the indention in the door and saw that the stone was indeed and exact replica of it, or rather, the same one that would be used to open it when it was first created.

He slowly pushed the stone into the socket, proving that it was indeed a perfect fit. A click sounded, and the large crack that opened up to the outside seemed to close behind him. It didn't bother Oobleck as his only exit closed behind him as the way in front of him began to open up. A gust of air blowing his coat behind him and presenting him with a green light that shown from the room in front of him. He quickly pulled out a notepad and began to write while walking deeper in. In front of him was a room that easily stood over a building high, and was almost like an observatory as green dots littered the roof above him, almost like that of the night skies when it shined with the multitude of stars. The ground below him contained veins that stretched to the wall, a green energy pulsing through them.

Oobleck continued to walk forward as he noticed a large figure kneeling in front of him, with its arms extended, and that seemed to be in the very center of the room. As he took a step closer, he noticed something very different from what the scroll spoke of. In the writings, it spoke of a giant Grimm, black as night, yet right in front of him sat a giant indeed, but without the blank face that would sit atop the body, and that the color was not at all black all over, yet only upon its shoulders and other parts of its body, instead red and gold littered its body.

Standing in front of its knees, Oobleck held out his hand and let it slide down the mysterious giant, feeling a familiar sensation of that of metal, a familiar feeling like that of the mechs of Atlas. Glancing up, Oobleck noticed an odd shape sitting in the hands of the giant metal 'man'. With the most carefulness he could procure, he climbed his way up the body ever so slightly to watch his footing, and upon reaching the hands, he saw another figure sitting there. It was the supposed head that was supposed to sit atop the body, and instead of it sporting a face, it was almost like an entire head in itself, and a body at the same time. Legs and arms sprouted out of it, and it shared the same position of its brother counterpart. The strange pattern atop of it giving off the feeling of its brain being exposed.

As Oobleck walked closer, the brain began to give off a green glow like that of its surroundings, a strange phenomenon that he made sure to write down. Upon standing directly in front of it, he felt a strange force almost pushing his hand to make contact with it. He accepted this force and let his hand be lifted, and set upon the head-like figure. His Aura coursing through his body and onto the figure, the once brain patterned head now changed into that of glass and he saw exactly what laid inside.

In front of Oobleck sat what he could tell as two boys, the smaller one holding the larger one close to him, in some sort of fear. He then noticed what it really was that was happening with the two. In almost stasis like nature, the two sat unaffected by time. He guessed this from what he saw on the larger boy. A wound so large it would kill many if left untouched, was seemingly stopped of all bleeding, rather the blood itself was stopped as shown from the glistening blood droplets still appearing as fresh in the boy.

As Oobleck stepped back, the glass looks faded back into that of the brain pattern. As he glanced around once more, he began to understand what exactly the green energy was. It was the two-boy's combined Aura stopping time around them to allow for the preservation of their bodies, and also an attempt to stop the larger boy's wound from eventually killing him.

Oobleck placed the notepad in his breast pocket as he continued to stare at the figure sitting in the hands, before talking to himself once more. "Ozpin has got to see this..., no, the most astonishing find Remnant has ever experienced throughout all time."

 **Hello everyone and I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote here. To be completely honest, I will end up writing another chapter no doubt, I just can't say it will have a steady upload rate. I'm starting school in February, so I guess I could promise at least 2 more chapters by that point. I would greatly appreciate some sort of suggestions, or anything of the sort to add to the 'soon to be chapters.' What I would love the most is your opinions, and such on this. Did I do good in tying the lore's together or rather 'fixing' what exactly the lore should be about, hehe, and so on. I hope you have a wonderful day, and when that time does eventually come, I'll see you then.**


	2. A Meeting

**Another chapter for you readers. Not much to say, hope you enjoy it.**

 _Vacuo; located on the western end of the continent of Sanus, and lies west of Vale, another kingdom in the world of Remnant. Vacuo is located in the center of a vast and harsh desert, and although once the site of a hospitable oasis, many years of unchecked human activity have changed its climate into a barren wasteland indistinguishable from the desert surrounding it._

 _In the past, Vacuo was founded in a large oasis with lush jungles, abundant resources, natural barriers, and the largest Dust deposit ever recorded in Remnant's history. These favorable conditions allowed the people of Vacuo to flourish, and nomads would travel across the harsh desert surrounding Vacuo in hopes of reaching the verdant paradise._

 _These conditions however bred complacency in Vacuo's people, who had no inclination to develop and adapt as others living in less idea conditions were forced to. After years of warfare, mining and ecological disasters exhausted Vacuo's resources and transformed the once rich Kingdom into a wasteland of heavy industry and makeshift settlements. It's people frequently moved from to place due to scarce resources and attacks from Grimm._

 _It was following the end of the warfare that a formal government was finally established in Vacuo, but its actual ability to govern was limited due to the people's disregard for its laws. The only widely accepted source of order was Shade Academy._

 _With a lack of formal governance for most of their history has given the people of Vacuo a disregard for laws and order. However, they live by the philosophy that anyone who is able to survive the harsh conditions of Vacuo is welcome to live amongst them._

 _One thing that is commonly known throughout Vacuo is the extreme weather deep outside of the established settlements, it being so fierce that travel through the use of bullhead is looked at being a much higher risk then encountering Grimm across the sands. Because of this, there are many traveling groups that are always ready for hire, and if single travel is desired, desert traveling animals or contraptions are also widely sold._

 _Since the use of bullheads are so dangerous, a certain trio is currently waiting as one of them attempts to procure a set of mounts for them to travel to their destination._

 _Even when blinded, one's true sight always lies elsewhere, wherever that might be; only the one who sees can answer that question._

"So, what you're telling me is that you and your friends over there," The man points towards the two cloaked figures. "want to ride out into who knows where, a place that is nowhere near any settlement except for this one, _and_ is said to house some of the most dangerous amounts of Grimm."

The hooded man in front of him simply nodded his head as he pulled out a flask and taking a sip from it, letting the cool liquid soothe his throat, only to close it and speak.

"I thought you had a policy to not ask about business Bruno?"

The man named Bruno sighed. "It's...It's not the same in this situation Qrow. You're a good customer of mine, and even though you've done this before, that was case, it was _just_ you. I would be fine with just losing one of my babies, but this is different. There's three of you!" He held his arms spread out.

The cloaked man, Qrow reached into his back pouch and pulled out what looked to be a heavy sack, the sounds indicating something very valuable inside. "It's not the normal type of payment, but this should cover us yes?"

Bruno stared at the bag questioningly before grabbing ahold of it and opening it, going wide-eyed before closing it quickly and stuffing it into his own personal bag. "Where in Remnant did you get these, they..."

"Will they work Bruno?"

Bruno stared at Qrow before quickly looking around and back to him. "They're a fine investment, and it'll do more than what you originally were going for my friend." He motioned towards Qrow before walking around a corner within his shop.

Qrow looked behind and motioned towards his two cloaked compatriots, signaling them to follow as well. They walked up and one of them spoke. "Was that necessary to use that Qrow?"

He only shrugged as they began to walk into the shop. "I've worked with him enough, he knows what he's dealing with now." The three turned the corner and immediately stopped as Bruno was lifting a saddle onto the large humped creature. "These are two new ones I haven't seen before, I see that you have my favorite here though." Qrow commented as he continued to walk in.

Bruno turned to the three. "I always keep Betsie reserved for you whenever you're in town, and these two," He patted the two animals. "are the top quality I keep on the side for the highest paying customers. I present you with Marigold and Primrose, they'll hold up in mostly anything. Now the question is, have either the two of you ridden camels before?"

The two cloaked figures looked at one another then back to the man, nodding their heads yes.

Bruno nodded his heads. "Alright, let's get you folks moving then. Riding in the dark is never good. I'll finish getting the things you will need, just give me a few minutes." He walked past them and back out of the store. After they were sure that he left, the cloaked figures removed their hoods revealing a man and a woman, both of varying age. The woman has light-blonde hair that was tied back in a bun and a curl handing down on the side of her face, and has bright green eyes along with a pair of thin ovular glasses. The man has tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes, along with him sporting a pair of small, shaded glass spectacles.

"Not to be imposing or anything you two, but do you really have any idea how to ride these things?" Qrow asked the two walking up to the animals. The two turned to look at them before the older man spoke up.

"I can't say I have, but then again, I've always wanted to experience it." He ran his hand along the animals back.

"No, I can say that I have not ridden a camel before Qrow, nor did I plan too until we got out here and you told us that we couldn't make it to our destination with a bullhead." The woman said with a slight tinge of annoyance at the end of her sentence. The two men stared at her before looking at each other and chuckling slightly.

"Well then, I guess you'll learn as we ride." Qrow said as he ran his hand across the cloak that adorned the saddle, and over a strange emblem which caught the attention of the three in the room. "Huh, never seen something like this before."

The symbol upon the cloak was a red skull that appeared to be flaming, and upon the skulls face was a sharp looking pair of black sunglasses. "I suppose we should ask Bruno about it, then shall we?" The three nodded as the man began to appear, the two putting their hoods back up before he could see them.

Bruno walked back into the room carrying three large packs of what looked to be supplies for them to take with them. After setting them on the ground, he turned around and noticed the three of them were staring at him. "What, not satisfied with my beauties?"

The older man waved his hand towards Bruno getting his attention. "Would you mind telling us what this symbol represents, or possibly where it's even from? Not to be imposing on you, but it looks rather out of place in, well Remnant."

Bruno glanced from the man to the symbol on the cloak then back to the man. "Ohh, you mean that symbol... Well, I have no idea. I just bought it since it looked interesting."

This earned a sigh from the three, and yet also, a question. The old man asked again.

"Where did you acquire it then?"

Bruno bent back down to the bags and began to look through them while speaking. "There's a bombshell of a woman slightly older then you down the street. She's said to have been all around Remnant. She apparently teaches children of all ages everywhere she goes, and also sells these things as well to make a living since, well, she teaches for free that is."

The older man glanced between his two compatriots and nodded. They decided amongst themselves to visit the woman before leaving, a small stop like that shouldn't take up too much time.

"Thank you for the information. If it wouldn't be too much of a hassle, would you mind giving us some time to visit the woman before we take off?"

Bruno sighed as he dropped his hands to his side. "Alright. Don't say that I didn't try to get you out of here as soon as possible for your safety. It's your life, not mine." He stood up and gestured towards the three too follow him once again. The three complied and followed the man outside. "You're going to want to go at least two houses down. I would normally say not to worry about her since she looks like she wouldn't do anything because of her age, but my god, she's probably the most dangerous thing in this place besides you Qrow."

This earned a questionable glance from Qrow as he looked at him then back to the other two before he shrugged his shoulders and walked on, the other two following behind him. They followed him and began to walk down the street he was pointing down.

Bruno yelled from behind them. "Remember, be back before it gets dark or it's gonna be a dangerous ride if you decided to head out!"

Qrow only waved his hand back towards the man, showing his casual attitude towards the remark as he continued his way down the street along with his two companions. When they made their way farther down the street, the woman turned to the older gentleman.

"Remind me why we're visiting this woman?"

Qrow turned around and spoke in a sarcastic tone. "To learn of her wisdom from her many years of living. What comes with Age is wisdom, come on, I'd expect at least you to understand this?"

The woman seemed to become infuriated until a hand the man next to her spoke up. "I wish to learn about where that symbol originated from. As I said before, it looks out of place on Remnant."

Qrow and the woman glanced at the man before nodding in agreement. They continued to walk down the street until coming upon a large red tent, the same symbol sitting on the outside. When compared to its surroundings, it stood out extremely. "I swear, if this has been around all of Remnant than I must be a blind man not to have noticed it at all." The other two nodded.

The symbol looked as if to make up the flaps of the tent when closes, the white clearly standing out to the red alongside the black. Qrow walked up to the tent, not even needing to bed over since it stood taller than him, and before he could say anything; a voice called out.

"Don't you know that stealing is wrong?"

They quickly turned around and was greeted with a middle-aged woman, and to Bruno's words, was most definitely a bombshell. Her age not ruining her bodacious body. The woman had red hair with a strands of black and a single green colored eye, and a comic skull eye patch covering the other. Her clothing consisted of a red poncho that sported the same symbol that was pushed behind her, and baggy brown pants. Her hair was straightened down and waved in the wind as she walked towards them. In her hands looked to be a mix of books and journals, along with a few pencils. Qrow began to open his mouth but was stopped as the older man stepped forward.

"We would never think of doing such a thing Madam; we were just wondering if we could take a moment of your time?"

The woman walked passed the three and up to the tent, lifting a single flap. "Come on in, I've been out in the sun all day." She waved the three of them in as she went behind the flap. The trio shared glances and nodded before following her inside.

When they entered the covering, their eyes opened upon the display they were shown. Within the tent was a display of many paintings of what looked to be of a different Vacuo, one that was less hills of sand, and one of cracked stone that stretched for miles with mountains that looked the same, of underground towns with little to no light but many people living throughout it, looking as If they were mining the walls. Many more depicted scenes of fighting between many people against what appeared to be a massive mech, towering high above the crevasses in the mountains that they hid in. Many of these pictures were drawn on pieces of fabric and stretched around the tent instead of being held in one place. In a corner of the tent sat a cot with a simple covering and pillow upon it, and below it sat a large bag. Sitting next to the cot was something large covered by a dull, brown tarp, hiding everything beneath it. In the middle sat a unlit fireplace and four chairs surrounding it, as if the woman was expecting visitors, or more specifically them this whole time.

The woman went to the cot, bent over and pulled the large bag onto the cot. Opening it, she placed the contents she had in her hands and put them into the bag, then removing a long object that was covered in the same material the tarp next to her was, placing it next to the bag before turning to the Trio while gesturing to the seats in front of them. They walked around the chairs and taking a seat, the woman following suit. "Now then, how can I help you?"

The cloaked older man responded. "If it wouldn't be too much, would you mind telling us where the symbol we've seen around town and on the front, is from?"

The woman shifted in her seat, bringing one leg over the other. "Before I answer that, could you tell me what you think about separate lives?"

Qrow's face twisted into one of confusion but before he could say anything the man spoke up once more. "While like something out of a story, I do believe in those who have lived in past lives living in the now."

The woman chuckled. "There's no easy way to explain this, as well. Let me just start a small story if you don't mind." She coughed into her hand to clear her throat. "When I was little, I had the dream to travel the world. From about the time I turned twelve, I realized that I wasn't just me anymore." The trio looked from one another then back to the woman. "Something that is exactly from a story is what I experience to this day; an entire life that isn't mine." Her hand waved to the paintings on the walls. "These places; I've never even seen them, let alone know their names."

"What are you talking abo-" Qrow was stopped by the woman, her hand raised towards him to quiet him.

"You interrupt me again and I'll shut those lips with something else." She said fiercely. "The life I live is someone from somewhere entirely different from Remnant. This all happened to me so suddenly the day it happened, the change, or rather realization of it caused me to lose my sight in one of my eyes." She pointed towards her eye patch. "And over the course of the three years after that my hair slowly changed from its original color of black. It was the strangest thing, as if the newly found memories just slowly took over my body, even my own name." The woman clapped her hands together. "Oh, how rude of me, I never introduced myself. My name is Yomoko, well, at least the name I use now. I can't even remember what it used to be anymore."

Qrow began to speak once more. "Now 'Yomoko', what you're saying soun-" He was immediately cut off by the woman lunging towards him, his hand reaching for his weapon on his back while her hands wrapped around the side of his head. Before he could draw it, he felt a warm sensation on his lips, then a massive flood of what could only be told as a memory overdrives. The other two didn't do anything while Yomoko was forcing herself upon Qrow, only sitting there with their faces still underneath the cloaks, but the situation was certainly one full of confusion.

After what was about an entire minute, the woman release Qrow who collapsed onto the ground. She stood on her feet and stared down at the man. "Qrow Branwen. Age thirty-nine, coming up on the birthday I see. Both parents are deceased, a single sister, step-brother and two wonderful nieces I see."

The two cloaked individuals were now standing while looking at the woman as Qrow was still making his way to his feet. "Using a rather interesting weapon I see, not my cup of tea personally, but whatever works for you." Yomoko chuckled as she walked over to the brown tarp. "Don't worry you two, he kept your identities rather well hidden, not so much about where you're going." She pulled the tarp off revealing what lied beneath it. A large rifle and a pair of orange connected shades sitting atop it. Underneath it was a brown duffle bag closed tightly. The largest thing revealed would be the futuristic scooter that was sitting on the ground, wheels absent.

The cloaked woman spoke up while making her wave over to Qrow quickly. "What did you do to him?" Lifting him off the ground, she looked towards Yomoko.

Another small chuckle came from the woman. "While not the most useful, my Semblance allows me to see into one's mind through contact upon another's lips. At the same time, the receiver can see everything in my mind as well. While strangely specific, it serves its purpose."

Qrow finally made his way to his feet and began walking towards Yomoko. "That was something that wasn't necessary and just... AGHHHH" Qrow collapsed to his knees while holding his head in his hands.

Yomoko turned around while slinging the rifle over her shoulder. "The sudden increase in information has overloaded your brain and you're currently experiencing extreme migraine pains. Before you ask, I've experience my fair share of these, but I've learned only to take in so much at a time."

Qrow looked at her. "Just who are you; I'm seeing, my god! I just want to forget it all, there's just so much." He reached to his flask and quickly brought it to his lips, quaffed down the liquid.

"It'll pass, in the meantime, we have somewhere to be, don't we?" Her hand reaching over to the scooter and flipping a switch, it humming to life and raising off the ground. "As you've already been told, the night isn't a time to be traveling, and we still have plenty of light out." She began to walk the scooter out, the rifle and bag slung over her shoulders, leaving the trio in the tent.

Qrow finally let the flask slip back into his pocket and stood up, stumbling slightly. "Whatever the hell I just saw, is something that'll even blow _your_ mind." He pointed to the cloaked man.

The man laughed slightly. "Let's go. There's no reason to argue with a woman once she's made up her mind, and hopefully she'll give us a clearer answer in time." He turned and walked out of the tent, the woman following, then Qrow as well. Outside Yomoko was sitting on the supposed hover scooter, messing with her rifle. "Are you three done meddling? _I_ haven't done this in a while, so I might be a tad bit rusty." She smiled.

Qrow walked up to her and pointed a finger in her face. "Listen, traveling with us isn't..." He was cut off by Yomoko, a long sigh coming from her. "I know plenty about your semblance Qrow; seeing how things have gone though, hopefully the bad luck will collide and nothing will happen. [ **1]** "

The trio stayed quiet before the cloaked woman spoke up. "I believe it is time for us to continue moving forward then. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Yomoko, let's make this a safe, and comfortable trip while it lasts."

Yomoko nodded her head back as she slung the rifle onto her back and rode the scooter ahead to the edge of where their rides were currently awaiting. After a few more steps down the path, the cloaked woman stepped in front of the two, holding her hand out.

"Something's not right. Why're they just sitting out?"

The two glanced at where Yomoko was currently at waving towards them. She was right, they didn't leave their rides out like this, and they doubted that Bruno would've done so. The older man pushed past the woman's arm and spoke to Yomoko.

"Ms. Yomoko; is Bruno there with you?"

She stopped waving and turned her head before lowering the scooter and setting it against the wall on the house. She quickly disappeared into the house, leaving the three in anticipation of what was to come. Seconds turned to minutes and Yomoko had still yet to leave the house of the man Bruno.

"All right, screw it. I've already dealt with more than I want to today and I'm not in the mood to deal with more." Qrow started to walk forward, ignoring any sort of attempt that the cloaked woman tried to make to stop him. A few more steps forward and he was almost at the door, and after placing his hand on the corner, Yomoko's face appeared in front of him, making Qrow take a step back.

"Ah, sorry about the wait. You're friend here called some unwanted trouble, so I took care of it." She gestured her thumb behind her, and lying in the house was a pile of what appeared to be unconscious bodies, Bruno's lying atop of the masked figures.

"What?" Qrow said questioningly.

"Right, you three just got here. This is a popular spot for those White Fang fellows to sit around at. They usually get a call from your _'friend'_ here then hit em while their out in the sand flats. Sickening honestly." She walked past Qrow, leaving him to stare at the unconscious mass that was the body pile. The other two cloaked figures finally made their way up to them and glance into the room, the woman being the first to speak.

"So Bruno is your friend Qrow and you didn't know of this?"

The man sighed and pushed past the woman while grumbling. "More like he _was_ a business partner. Damn fool." He walked into over to the man and pulled the pouch off his belt before attaching it to his. Bruno didn't need it, so why not just take it back. Qrow climbed his way on the crouched animal, patting its side making it rise to its full height. The two watched as it rose, the two then sharing a glance and climbing upon their own mounts repeating the same process. Thankfully to the trio, there wasn't any problems in this and glanced down to see Yomoko glaring at them.

"I thought he was lying when he said that you two have never ridden these before, but I guess not." She shrugged and allowed the scooter to hum to life, floating off the ground and pushing out in front of them. "Let's go! There's only so much light in the day, and from the looks of it; it's hardly even an hour's worth of traveling." Her scooter started to move forward, and with a gesture from Qrow, the three of them started to trail after her.

….

The sun was beginning to set, the orange tint lighting up the sand flat. By this point with so much distance between the trio and Yomoko, the two cloaked figures decided to remove the facial cover of their cloaks. Though this removed a covering of their cloak, the sand blowing around them served as enough cover to still maintain their appearance and continue on forward.

After what seemed like a couple of minutes passing, they came upon Yomoko who was standing next to her scooter with her rifle unslung from her shoulder. After coming up closer to her, the three unmounted and stood next to her. The older man spoke up, "Why did we stop Ms. Yomo-"

Yomoko held up her hand to silence him. She kneeled down and dipped her head towards the ground, looking as to listen to the very vibrations of the sand. They saw her eye widen and in a split second, she shouted towards them. "MOVE!"

They all split in multiple directions, and almost immediately a sand pillar shot up from where they were standing, engulfing the camels and scooter along with it. The trio heard the woman shout. "Shit! This is not what I wanted to deal with!"

The sand pillar began to dissipate and in its place was a large black streamline of white protrusions continued to shoot up into the air before stopping and beginning its fall towards them. The beast had no eyes, but instead a massive mouth lined with crystalline like teeth that looked like it would shred up anything inside of it. **[2]**

"It's a Sandworm Grimm. Surround it before it burrows again!"

The three pulled out their weapons, the older man pulling out a long cane, the woman a riding crop, and Qrow his sword. Yomoko held up her rifle, loading up a clip into the bottom of it with a lightning symbol on the side of it. "If you have any lightning dust; use it!" Then she fired.

Sand kicked up all around her, her cloak flying off of her body from the sheer force of the blast. It connected with the side of the Grimm but it hardly even earned a reaction from the monster. Large boulders surrounded with a purple aura flew from behind the beast, impacting it and slightly swinging it downward before it turned around to look at what hit it. The Grimm finally impacted the ground, throwing up sand all around it and partially blinding the four for a second before the older man blinked forward, running up the back of the massive Grimm.

Each step he took he would strike the Grimm, only to be reward with a rebounding of his weapon. He hopped off the beast and landed next to the others.

The worm was a massive beast, its skin practically like steel to their weapons, making them useless in their attacks. Yomoko shouted over the small sandstorm created by the Grimm.

"Aim for its neck; we remove the head or at least damage it enough, we'll be fine!"

The trio nodded their heads and waited for the Grimm to resurface, their weapons at the ready. Minutes passed and the ground began to rumble once more. A sand pillar masking the Grimm shot up between them again. Immediately the old man and Qrow launched themselves towards the sandworm. They landed themselves up onto the Grimm and around the base of it's moveable mandibles.

Before they could begin their assault on its neck, a large black blur followed with a red flash appeared next to them. A loud shot rang out, and the once black blur turned into mist instantaneously. Yomoko shouted to the woman standing next to her, "The Sand worm stores other Grimm inside of it. Keep an eye on the two and keep them covered, I'm going to do my part."

She started to run off towards the work; the woman calling out to her. "What are you talking about?!"

Yomoko stopped and turned to face her while smiling. She reached up to her skull eye patch and pulled it off, throwing it off to the side revealing out what lied beneath. An amber eye now shown to the cloaked woman before she slid her orange tinted sunglasses over her eyes. "I'm used to these kinds of things, well at least she was."

She raised her arm and from it shot out a line towards the worm, earning a gritty *Clink* before she waved and was launched upwards. Yomoko slipstreamed through the air towards the sandworm before the line was unhooked from and sent her flying above the large open mouth.

The two men stared at her for only a second as she saluted to them right before falling face first with her rifle pointed downwards, firing as she fell. Yomoko entered the mouth the moment it closed, leaving the trio in suspense as they waited for the woman to resurface.

Only seconds after she entered the Grimm, shots could be heard as they resounded from the inside of it. The sandworm finally impacted upon the ground from its second surfacing allowing the trio to commence their attack with better footing.

Lighting flashed across the sandworms massive body making it convulse only slightly from the thousands of volts stretching through its body, gun shots still coming from within. Smoke bellowed from the Grimm's mouth with each shot, a shot a steam erupting ever time it bellowed a roar.

After a final barrage of boulders, slashes, and impacting stabs, all went silent as the Grimm's violent movements ceased and it collapsed stopped moving altogether. The trio wondered for a second for what happened to Yomoko before the Grimm lurched one last time startling the three while opening its tri-mandibles as far as they would open. A scream that could only be described through its pain erupted from it, followed by a figure launching itself out of its open mouth and landing upon the ground.

It began to make its way towards them, and upon closer inspection appeared to be Yomoko on her scooter that was thought to be devoured by the Grimm. The scream died down, and with it began the dissolving of the sandworm, the black particles floating into the sky.

….

Yomoko finally reached the trio and the four of them rounded up next to the still dissolving Grimm, exchanging smiles and handshakes. Yomoko walked up to the older man and took ahold of his hand, shaking it firmly. "I've got to say, for being a headmaster and a couple of teachers for an academy, you're pretty good…"

The three looked at her with surprise, and for a second Yomoko looked confused before smiling sheepishly. The cloaked woman started to speak. "I thought you said-"

"I… I got to look at his memories Glynda Goodwitch. Honestly, I'm more surprised that you simply accepted the answer that I gave you. You're a teacher of teenagers are you not, shouldn't you be able to diffuse a little lie like that?"

The woman now known as Glynda Goodwitch remained slightly flabbergasted as Yomoko turned to the older man.

"Though I am astounded by your surprise Ozpin, seeing on the position you have and the things I've not only heard about you, but now seen; disappointing really." The two removed the hoods of their cloaks, revealing themselves to the woman.

"I had my suspicions, but I'm but a man Ms. Yomoko, nothing more, and nothing less." Yomoko glared at Ozpin with a smirk, clearly looking through his words.

She waited for a moment before letting out a sigh. She turned around and spoke something under her breath before turning back around to face the trio. "Thank to Mr. Branwen right here, I know you three can be trusted." Qrow shrugged while pulling out a water pouch and drinking from it. She glanced around once more looking for anything that could possibly listening in, even if in the middle of a desert.

"I haven't been entirely true with you three. While I was true about most of what I said, my name that I gave wasn't _her_ real name; that would be Yoko Littner of Littner village, a place farther than you could imagine. As for myself, that would be Ebonis Littner. I wasn't lying when I said that some of my memories have long since been gone because of this, but… it's almost like a shared life at this point. Even though I still retain my old self, I've found it easier to become Yoko, or Yomoko. A badass teacher/sniper, it's been a most invigorating life honestly. Secondly, I already knew about where you were going; Doctor Oobleck contacted me before you arrived and asked me to guide you there. The message you received should have included that, as well as instructions on how we _would've_ avoided the sandworm. You did read it didn't you?"

Glynda and Qrow turned to Ozpin who was currently pulling out his own scroll, holding it out while playing the message she was talking about.

" _Ozpin. I have found a phenomenal discovery that could-change-everything! Come to these coordinates, and bring whoever you need to. AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!"_

Below the video message in text was a large sequence of numbers. One shorter line to indicate the coordinates they were currently following, and the next was what they were unsure of. Another sigh came from Yoko making the trio glance towards her.

"What is it Ms.-"

"Just Yoko, Qrow."

A pause came from the man before he spoke again. "Alright. What is it Yoko?"

She pondered for a second before grabbing ahold of Ozpins scroll and looking at it closer. "I would say I'm surprise, but I'm not. The second set of numbers is the sequence of steps and speed variations to take at certain intervals of the desert, the same ones that the Doctor took. Of course he didn't explain it to you, he didn't even explain it to me." She handed the scroll back to Ozpin, who collapsed it and stuck it on his person again.

The absence of words floated around for a few minutes, only the blowing of sands around them spoke the silent tales. "No need to delay the reason behind why you're here. Let's move on shall we?"

Glynda was the one to speak up. "What are we to do about out transportation Ms- Yoko?"

She stopped for a second and held an arm in front of her. The sandworm now completely dissolved and in its place behind it, a massive igloo-type structure, one that the trio was surprised to even have missed.

"The Grimm generate harsher conditions when it moves around above, and below the ground, making it harder to locate certain areas such as these. While I'm not sure if it was on purpose or not, it most certainly served as a good way to cover this place."

The four started their walk towards the large stone igloo, and upon approaching it, they saw a small tent with a generator leading a wire through a large crack in the wall. Walking closer, a familiar mess of green hair and glasses poked their head out, peering at the new guests. A wide smile grew on their face and they stepped out into the open sun while holding their hand to cover their eyes. What once looked like a white shirt, now gave the appearance of a black and grey stained shirt, the shorts he had on sharing the same stains. He gestured to the four to follow him quickly before disappearing into the crack once more.

Glynda and Qrow shared a glance before starting forward towards the crack in the wall. Before the other two could walk forward, Ozpin placed his hand on Yoko's shoulder and spoke. "Ms. Littner, I want your word on this. Can I trust you to keep what you see in here between only us? I can take from what I've seen that you, or rather the other _'you'_ is connected to whatever might be in there, am I correct?"

Yoko stepped a few steps forward and smiled back at him. "Don't know till I see it, don't you agree?" She then walked forward and through the crack in the wall, leaving Ozpin outside and alone with the desert winds.

Walking inside, the man known as Doctor Oobleck was hunched over a table full of scattered papers with both Glynda and Qrow on either side of him while Yoko was glancing at the carvings that covered the walls of the building.

Oobleck quickly turned around and saw Ozpin, rushing over to him with a strong smell of coffee on him. "Did you bring it?"

Ozpin nodded and reached into the small tote bag he had sling around his waist. He pulled out a small container that shined a bright, dark green, giving the appearance of a viscous fluid. Glynda was the first one to speak up upon seeing it.

"Ozpin, what is that?"

Before he could respond, Qrow spoke first. "A pure dust crystal of no element, filled with aura of a large number of individuals or a large quantity. Point is, whoever loaded this, and how long it has been being filled, it's packed extremely tight in there and looks like it's going to burst honestly."

Ozpin nodded as he handed over the container to Oobleck who took ahold of it with great care before rushing back to the table. "Since the Great War, a long line of individuals have been looking over this crystal, filling it with their own Aura in hopes of completing what we're here for currently. That's all that I am allowed to share with this."

The other two stayed quiet until Oobleck broke the silence. "Marvelous! I knew it would work. Everyone, come with me." He gestured towards the four to follow him as he walked towards the second closed door. Oobleck pulled out a small drill shaped stone, except to those now currently here, the stone shown a bluish-green bright color, practically flowing out of it. He held it out and pushed it into the circle key hole that sat on the door, except instead of leaving it there, he turned it like one would a key. A very different reaction occurred from the last time he used it.

The carving on the door disappeared and was replaced with a spiral of the same colored energy as the drill, lining the entire door, and quickly sliding the doors open to reveal the contents inside. They only glanced inside and the entire globe like room had its previous state changed, and like the door, the entire room was covered with a spiral like design starting from the top to bottom in the same bluish-green color.

The large mech in front of them was no longer holding the smaller one above the ground, but was now holding it down on the ground still on its hands. The smaller mech in its hands while once closed, was now wide open revealing the inside and its two occupants much clearer to those around.

Before Oobleck and the others could even move forward, Yoko dashed ahead of them; a face of worry on her face while muttering something under her breath, while dropping her rifle on the ground in the process. Oobleck started to say something but was stopped by Ozpin when he placed his hand on the Doctors shoulder and shook his head.

The woman in front of them cried the opposite of it entirely; her tears flowing like that of a teenage girl that they would find at Beacon academy. Words flowed out of her mouth, many of which they couldn't comprehend over the crying she had going on right alongside it. Only slight snippets of it they caught such as _'I'm so sorry,'_ and _'It was my fault'._

An entire hour almost passed, the four turning back to the original room to give her time alone with what they deemed as old friends, even family. Yoko eventually walked back out of the room with her head down, holding her rifle in one hand, and her orange glasses on her face with another red pair in her other hand. Ozpin was the first to speak up.

"Ms. Littner. We're going to bring them with us back to Beacon, you're more than welcome to join us and be there-" He was cut off by her holding her hand up to him.

"I…I can't be with them. Their not my memories, and- and I don't deserve it. I've seen both of their fates in one place, and I can't let myself watch it again. It's selfish, I know, but I just can't do it." Yoko reached up to her neck with the hand with the red, strangely shaped glasses and pulled out the skull pin off of its chain. She placed the pin and glasses in Ozpins hand and placed the rifle on the wall next to the door. "They'll know who's these are, so please, give it to them. The taller boy; he may not be the best shot like me, but he's most certainly capable."

She turned around and started to walk to the door before Qrow called out to her. "You're not being what I've seen Yoko. You should know better than this, where's your-"

She quickly turned around and launched her fist into the man's face, knocking him onto the ground along with her sunglasses. Tears were flowing out of her eyes at this point.

"Didn't you listen to anything I said dammit! I'm not here, and I don't deserve to be. I don't have what they do, none of us do! It belongs… it belongs to only the residents of that place. What we have is only a fracture of it, and nothing more. I've seen what it's capable of, and Aura… Aura can do nothing of the sort…" She quickly turned away after picking up her sunglasses, moving towards the door before stopping one last time, her fists clenching. "I'll… I'll try to stop by…" And with that, the woman also known as Yoko Littner disappeared through the large crack in the door leaving the other four by themselves in the room. It was quiet for a tad bit longer before Oobleck spoke up again.

"How are we going to move them Ozpin? From the looks of it, these boys are tied to these machines, and I'd even go as far to guess that if separated to far apart, there will be some sort of health problems."

Ozpin waited for a second before responding. "I suppose a quick job for some hunters-in-training right before the Vytal festival wouldn't hurt them too much would it?" A smile on his face while he said this.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone. I wanted to do a slight insight into things to show that there are a multitude of universes, and just like it, a multitude of timelines as well. This would explain on how the memory of Yoko had seen the life of the entire experience of Kamina and Simon when compared to them leaving at the pivotal moment. Anything you'd like to say, just say it. I'm more than open for comments and such.**


	3. Believe

**Welcome back everyone, and it's good to see you again. My mind is spinning onward and I can't be stopped, and so, I bring you another chapter much sooner. To not delay any further, I'll respond then we can jump right one it.**

True Phenex: **Oh stop it, you're too kind; I just write for others, it's hardly that. Thank you though, that really helps me.**

Silver III Jhin: **"That's how team Gurren Rolls!" Man, I'm just even more motivated to write even more. Good stuff.**

 **Let's jump right in, shall we?**

… **...**

 _The starry abyss lit the sky above the two that sat in the head shaped mech. Every now and then one would twinkle and the smaller one would point his arm up at it, earning a playful smile from the larger one. A time of peace is what they were at, and nothing else could take that away from them. The larger one that sat on one side of the mech had his arm wrapped around the younger one, also occasionally pointing towards the stars, asking the younger boy if he had any idea of it, earning a response that held no answer to his question._

" _Yo Simon, what about that one?" The man pointed upwards at a strangely shaped pattern of stars in the sky that resembled something of a large pot._

" _Sorry Bro, Leeron hasn't got around to explaining… constellations yet. I remember him saying something about the 'Big-Dipper' or something of that sort. I'm not entirely sure."_

 _The older man hummed to himself for a second before standing up in the mech with a single arm pointing towards the sky, surprising Simon. "Tell me Simon, why did I want you to drill the heavens itself and not the stars before it?"_

 _Simon stuttered with his mouth open before speaking. "Because…because that's where we belong?"_

 _The man spun on his foot and pointed a finger towards Simon. "Wrong Simon. Your drill deserves to pierce something so supposedly high and mighty. The stars themselves can't contain Gurren Lagann, and most certainly not Team Gurren. Our spirit is endless Simon, and we can only climb from here."_

 _Simon's once simple expression turned into one of joy staring at the older man. "Bro!"_

" _You're Drill will be the one to do it Simon, and only yours!"_

 _Simon's joyous expression turned into a simple smile, then one to worry as he stared down at his chest, his grip tightened on the small drill-shaped pendent on his chest as he raised it slightly to look at it. A slight movement of the mech startled Simon and after looking up, the man was now crouched before him with a frown on his face. "Br-Bro?"_

 _The man shook his head. "This drill is a key to your spirit Simon. Your true Drill lies within you; right here!"_

 _A finger was jammed directly into his chest, but more specifically… his heart. "A man's fighting spirit is what turns that very drill we strive to follow Simon, and you are the one leading it."_

 _The boy stuttered again. "But…Bro, everyone follo-"_

 _A hand fell on his head, the man ruffling his blue hair. "Listen Simon, we follow out hearts, and with it the man's spirit to make everywhere a place for us Humans, no, people like us can live. We are brothers Simon; I've said it before and I'll say it every time if I need too."_

 _The man hopped back into the mech, wrapping around Simon once again letting him experience the heat in the cold starry night. The man's hand pointing back up into the sky, past the stars themselves. "Listen up, Simon. Don't believe in yourself. Believe in me! Believe in the Kamina that believes in you! No matter what, I'll be here till the end even against all the beastmen they throw at us, we'll stop them with Gurren Lagann, out fighting spirit cannot be beaten!"_

 _Simon smiled up at Kamina, happiness and admiration in his eyes as he started at the man known as his older brother. As long as they were together, they were unstoppable, and nothing could separate them, not even the beastmen._

 _Time passed ever so slightly, the two continuing their wonder of the stars above and what would lie beyond, and the once energetic duo had calmed down considerably. Kamina being the one to break the silence, spoke up._

" _Hey, Simon." A slight nudge to the younger man earned a small movement along with a small notice as well. "Yea... Bro?"_

" _Can I let you in on something?" A grunt told the older brother to continue his words. "Now don't go losing trust in me Simon; I'll never let you down, and I'll always be there for my brother…" A sigh escaped from the man's lips. He nudged Simon, a slight change in movement making him continue._

" _I… Man, this is harder than I thought." A small chuckle came from the brother for a second as he rubbed the back of his head, before he stopping. The older brother stayed silent for a second as a snore escaped from Simon's mouth. Kamina smiled as he glanced down towards Simon, his voice turning into a slight whisper, his eyes turning back to the stars. "I don't want to say goodbye to my own brother. Farewell's aren't a man's way, and they most definitely aren't Team Gurren's either. Our fighting spirit will carry us far Simon, for that I'm sure."_

 _Kamina gave one last look towards the sky and let his eyes close, falling into a sleep alongside Simon, his one and only brother._

….

Tall grass stood in front of him, his eyes narrowing as he crouched closer to the ground. The sun was blazing above him, and a strange feeling of _absence of being_ was coursing through him. A growl of his stomach clearly indicating his hunger. He blinked his eye a few times, their moisture practically drained from them each time he tried to focus time and time again. Gripped in his hand was a bow and quiver, why though, he wasn't even sure. What he was sure of was that his prey was dead on the ground in front of him, and he wanted it, but he could remembered why he wasn't going to grab it.

Adam Taurus was, needless to say, lost. In every possible way that he could imagine. He remembered the strange bird that now currently had two arrows stuck in it, but where the second came from he wasn't sure of. His feet were aching and his face seemed empty, yet left it at that.

Ah, now he remembered. He was waiting to see who would come and attempt to recover his hunting prize that he easily conquered…

Adam questioned his actions as his grip on the bow tightened slightly. Why was he even wanting to deal with this right now, he was lost and his own body wanted to escape the situation he was in.

The last place he was at was in a tent camped outside of a Faunus village that the White Fang were operating out of currently. He already made his daily excursion to check certain areas he was suspicious about, but nothing was too out of the ordinary… except for that Faunus.

Adam's head ached whenever he tried to think what the man said his name was. Vigil? Vernal? It just became more and more absent the more he thought about it. Eventually he gave up and tried to remember the rest.

…...

Whenever he discovered the Faunus, Adam knew already that he was extremely different from the rest of Faunus he'd been around his entire life. Unlike most of the Faunus across Remnant, he had a different appearance. The man turned to face Adam the moment he walked out from behind a nearby tree, and the cat-like eyes almost made Adam drop everything he had on him to lash out, but was stopped when long platinum-blonde hair blew in front of his face.

He smiled, strange shark-like teeth glaring in the little amount of sunlight that appeared. He raised his hands, revealing them to be large clawed paws. He was standing next to a table with a slab of meat on the table along with a large cleaver sticking from it. Next to it was a small trail of smoke emanating from a basket. Adam was the first one to speak.

"What are you doing here? This place if rather dangerous. There's a town-"

Adam was silence when the man was gone from his sight. He immediately noticed that the cleaver was gone as well. A wisp of the air and a flash of light then Adam was leaning backwards. A sharp blade barely missed his mask, the speed of the blade cutting the air itself.

Standing in front of him was the Faunus slightly crouched to the ground, his arm stretched out with the blade. The once brown cloak that was covering him was now floating onto the ground behind him. a brown jacket adorned with shoulder pads and fur collar with matching pants, and bandages from his knees down to his simple black pointed shoes was fully revealed to Adam.

The smile was still on his face, appearing to slightly have grown. Adam was already drawing his blade and a their blades met for only a second before he was pushed back, his feet skidding in the dirt leaving a trail in the process. The man stood up from his crouched position and held his cleaver out towards Adam… before he let it drop directly at his feet, letting it fall to his side. The smile now gone, the man turned around.

The clothing Adam just saw was looked greatly different at this moment. The once brown jacket looked tattered and two red belts were around his waist. The once chin length platinum-blonde hair was now even longer than it was before, falling to his shoulders and even longer in the back; a scar also appeared underneath his right eye right before vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

"Oh…just a traveler; your weapon reminded me of old times… I'd recommend you leave while you can."

Adam was furious at this point. This man attacked him out of nowhere because of his weapon reminding him, and just expected him to leave without any consequences? This fool didn't understand the mistake he made. He would make him understand that mistake. His sword stood drawn still, and he pointed it towards the Faunus's back.

"Who are you. Normally one would apologize for such an action… so do-"

An arrow flew directly at him, and before it could hit his face, he bent backwards the small sliver of light chipping his mask slightly. He rebounded rather quickly, dashing towards him while shouting.

"A sneak attack is just a sneak attack. It's-"

A foot impacted his face, sending him back the way he came; the man finishing his sentence.

"Only a surprise once?" The man bent down and picked up his cleaver, sliding it into the sheath on his back. "You're a thousand years too young to understand a true fight. Real men don't think," A slew of knives and small arrowheads appeared from his hands. "They act. Don't think you are even close to understanding even such a simple thing like that"

Standing before Adam was not the man he'd seen before, or at least he didn't have the same appearance. He was now wearing a blue full-body uniform with gold stripes around the waist and arms and a brown scarf that looked to be serving as a cloak of sorts. His cleaver now hidden behind that cloak. His hair was no longer the long length that he had just seen, but rather it looked to be cut down to the previous length that it was before the strange transformation, confusing him even more.

Adam stood up from the blow while holding his now even more chipped mask. Furious wasn't even the beginning of it, there wasn't even a feeling to describe such a thing. He knew that he could see everything coming that he threw at him, yet his body just wouldn't react like it normally would. His eyes finally saw it, the smoke… it wasn't just any normal smoke. He tried to take a step towards it, his legs feeling heavier than ever.

"What… What did you…" Adam fell to his knees, his vision failing him as the mask fell off his face. The man walked over to his crouched body and kneeled next to him holding a small bag. He reached his hand over and tied it to his arm and tucked it into his clothing. Patting his hand on his back, the man stood up and started to walk away.

"The time of awakening has arrived. Please do give him that gift Adam Taurus, an old friend of his brothers has been waiting long enough. Viral is asking a fight of men one last time, in Kamina's terms that is." After picking up his brown cloak that strangely hooked itself upon even without wind, the man started to disappear into the forest, the cloak forming itself tightly around the man's body and turning to the once dark brown color that was once upon it, before everything went dark for Adam.

….

Adam remembered now. He wasn't sleeping in a tent, or anywhere near one. He collapsed after being… beaten by that random, appearance changing Faunus. Adam tried to raised his hand to feel where he supposedly left an item tied to him, but was unable to as his eyes fell upon a familiar brown color at his wrists… as well as an unnatural set of hairy paws.

The next movement felt entirely foreign to Adam as his arms were raised along with the bow, knocking an arrow onto the string as 'he' aimed it towards a figure now appearing in his eyes. A tall man with short, spiky blue hair with blue tattoos ran up his arms and wrapped around his back, appearing shirtless. His pants consisted of long, brown pants with two red rings near the bottom, and a double-grommet belt tied around his waist along with bandages tied up to his stomach beneath it.

Adam didn't know why, but his fingers let the arrow loose and fly towards the human, his intentions still unknown, but he did know that the man was holding the very prey that he killed beforehand and in no way was he going to allow him to take it.

The arrow flew towards him, and when Adam thought he had him, the man dodged and the arrow barely missed his face. The man pulled out what appeared to be a simple handgun and was pointing in the complete opposite direction of where he was at currently.

That was correct, Adam had already moved completely behind the man at this point, his bow at the ready again. Before he could let loose another arrow, the man flipped around and fired at him, making him toss the bow up into the air to his surprise. As his body moved faster than before, Adam realized at this point that he still wasn't moving at all, but instead was simply watching this entire event. He took it as a show or memory, and that he wasn't himself but someone else.

The man in front of them looked to drop his stance and reloaded his seemingly one-shot handgun. The vessel, he named it, took action on this drop of attention and moved. He immediately lunged at the man, swinging his long-bladed cleaver at him, missing with the first swing as the man ducked out of the way. The man's face was full that of surprised at the sudden attack he just avoided. The vessel continued his assault by running up on the man and swinging upwards only to be met with a large gunshot, ringing his ear.

The two stood staring at one another at this point, the vessel standing in a posture with his blade sitting close to the ground behind him while the human kept his gun pointed towards him. Adam wanted to ask what was going on, but was unable to as a familiar voice spoke, a small chuckle at first.

"I'm impressed human."

The man's face stayed the same.

"Who the hell are you?"

The vessel rose up and slouched slightly, raising his weapon out to the side flat while speaking.

"Human Race Mop-Up Forces, Far East Theater Commander Viral."

Adam was taken aback by these words. Mostly of the fact that he'd never heard of such a thing, and what they actually entitled themselves as; such as the White Fang or even more? The human spoke the same questions he had on his mind.

"Say what? Human Race Mop-Up Forces?"

The vessel continued to speak, hopefully to answer Adam's questions.

"Here are two useful pieces of information: First, The Human Race Mop-Up Forces eradicate all Humans that come up to the surface. Second, that game is my dinner. You will return it to me."

Adam was… needless to say; thrilled to hear such an answer. A force such as this seems to carry much more than he could ever imagine in his eyes. This supposed vessel that he was sitting within was part of something larger than was imagined for the White Fang, and this spurred Adam to find out even more who it was.

With a great amount of force, he was finally able to move himself to glare towards a small puddle below him, and the sight he saw shocked him more than he was able to take. The man he was greatly interested in… was the same one in the forest.

A light appeared behind Adam and finally being able to free himself of the locked body. Red lines wrapped in the air around him, coloring the darkness with patterns unnatural to Adam. Turning around he saw not a figure, yet flying words towards him all of which spelled out a simple saying.

" _Systems reacted; Spiral Influx detected, sensors online…Population limit error experienced, lifeforms counting: 1,000,002—1,000,003—1,000,004. Human…Extermination…System 62837162…beginning…"_

Adam took a step back from the oncoming numbers, his mind becoming overloaded with the new information. The red lines began to collect into a single line in front of him, and in a split second, it thrust itself into his chest, sending his consciousness into the back of wherever he was. Then his vision went black, sending him back into the dark abyss of unconsciousness

….

His eyes wanted to open badly, but the water he always had in his eyes before seemed absent each time he tried to blink. Simon raised his arm to his eyes and rubbed them slightly before opening them but a crack. A dark roof sat above his head, making him blink his eyes ever more, the moisture returning to them at a much faster rate.

"Wha-what?"

Simon was staring up at a hardly lit ceiling that stretched rather high above him. Confusion invaded his mind as he raised his arm to, in some way, reach towards the unreachable. A new sight came into his view, and a feeling as well. Connected to his arm were multiple white patches, and to them, white wires leading off to a strange machine that looked something like Leeron would have…

"Leeron? Yoko? Bro?"

Simon lifted himself from his position of lying down. His body only aching slightly as he reached the edge of what looked like a bed. He frantically looked around the now massive room, still sharing the same dark, lit atmosphere as the ceiling. He popped down onto the cold floor, his bare feet notifying him of his lack of previous clothing.

"What's-what's going on here? Bro!"

He took a few more steps forward, only to be stopped by the machine the wires were connected too. His view turned to it and a frown came to his face. Another tug of his arm and the wires till didn't come free. Simon glanced around the room once more and what looked to be the other side of the room lied another bed, and on it, a figure he knew all to well.

"Bro!"

He took another step forward, only to be stopped again by the machines wires. His hand grabbed ahold of the wires and with a yank, they flew free of his limbs. The feeling of freedom only sat for a second before the machine started to beep, red colors flashing on the screen. While Simon couldn't read, he did understand what those colors meant. With a quick movement, Simon was running towards Kamina who was beginning to move only slightly, muttering something loud enough for him to hear.

"Simon…drill… mole steak… haaaaaa" A large comical bubble appeared out of his nose as he rolled over onto his back, assuring Simon of his brothers safety. He shouted towards his sleeping brother. "Bro! We have trouble!"

The sleeping Kamina rose slowly, his eyes blinking as he turned towards Simon, opening wider at the sight of the red color in the background. He jumped out of the bed, much faster than Simon had anticipated, ripping the wires off of his body and having his eyes search around the room frantically for whatever it might be.

"Simon, what's going on?"

Simon ran up to Kamina and stopped, sliding into him from the slipperiness of the cold, hard floor. Simon looked up at Kamina, worry in his eyes. "Bro; our stuff, it's-it's gone!"

The look on Kamina's face shifted into one of worry, then to anger. He hand reached towards Simon's chest and the look lessened only slightly. He placed a hand on Simon's shoulder, looking into his eyes. "We've got this Simon. They didn't take anything that matters." He lifted up the small drill key in front of Simon. "Remember, this is part of you." He let it fall back down, and turned to the machines blaring out.

"Now then, where's out stuff?"

A quick glance around the large, mostly empty room besides the blaring machines and the beds they were sleeping on, it seemed almost like a large room of sorts. In the corner of his eye, a long table appeared and on it, various clothing pieces and other equipment that belonged to the two. A smile grew on Kamina's face as he pushed along Simon, his hand now on his back.

"Don't worry Simon, they made the vital mistake of letting us wake up at all." Kamina slapped the boy on the back, creating a large, red hand imprint upon it. Simon stumbled over to the table, his hands reaching the edge, and lying in front of him was his usual dark blue jacket with red stripes down the sleeves, and on the back was logo shared amongst team Dai-Gurren. His goggles sat with it along with his shoes and pants. Glancing over, he noticed that Kamina was already dressing himself in his usual clothing, the red cape as well. The sword was slung over his shoulder as he turned to face Simon, a smile on red pointed glasses on his face.

"Well then Simon, let's get Gurren Lagann back."

Simon nodded his head, only taking a step before stopping, turning to Kamina with a confused expression. "But Bro, where?"

Kamina placed his hand on his chin and pondered only a moment before setting his fist on his open hand. "We're connect Simon, Gurren Lagann and us. Our spirit will lead the way, and so-" picked up Simon and slung him over his shoulder, his younger brother overly surprised by this action. "Let's get our blood pumping; LET'S GO!" Then they ran, the machines still blaring in the background, the red light flooding the now empty room.

….

A large frown sat on the woman's face as the three stared at the mess in front of them. A table was flipped over, the two once medical machines that were hooked up to the two were now lying on the ground, blaring a broken warning as the screens were cut in half by what one could only assume to be the sword of the individual. The only other door leading out of this room was missing off its hinges and the door was lying on the ground, a foot imprint placed upon it.

"Oh my." Ozpin stood still while sipping from the white mug in his hand. His expressionless face showed little to no surprise to the situation in front of them when compared to his colleague next to him.

Needless to say, Glynda was furious at the sight. "This is why we needed at least some sort of attention on them Ozpin. Now we have two boys, of which we have no idea who they are, running around in a place they have no idea of, and heading towards the same mech that they were brought with. Why won't you just listen to me for once." A few presses on her scroll and it was closed rather quickly, her eyes piercing into Ozpins head.

The third individual in the room had a much different expression, or rather composition entirely. They kept a straight face, but seemed to share the same attitude as Glynda when it came to it. "Ms. Goodwitch is correct on this Ozpin, these two are much more trouble when it comes to their actions. I believe we'll have much more trouble if we allow them to reach at least one of their mechs. Thankfully, I already made the precaution of moving the large one to a different storage in case of this situation."

The two turned to the holographic figure, a questioning look on their faces as they did so. "Oh, my apologies. Did you not read the stories about them? I'll keep them to myself then. Call me Ron, and when the have the time, I'll contact you again. Bye bye you two." The figure bowed rather excessively while smiling, and with a blink they were gone. A small drone that now appeared above where the figure was standing blinked twice with a red color, then puffed into a small cloud of smoke.

Glynda turned to Ozpin. "What… what was that?"

The man smiled as he began to walk towards the broken door, his cane knocking the ground every so often. "Sometimes to many players on the board is a bad thing; I would personally call this an exciting development." Stepping through the door, the room was, not to his surprise, completely empty. He knew what was held in this room, a slew of electronic devices were tossed half hazardly into a corner, sharing the same fate as the medical machines only there being evidence of physical beating to it as well as shown by the fist markings.

What was supposed to still be in this room was the small head, looking mech, but now all they had was a pile of broken machines… and a massive hole in the wall. Glynda walked up to the hold, glancing inside before angrily turning around, a look of surprise on her face. "It's… I see light Ozpin."

His face turned to surprise for only a second before returning to normal. This area was created in such a way that there would only be one way in and one out, the single way out leading to the surface while the other doors would lead to special storage areas. Yet here it was, a hold the same size as the mech drilled into the wall, and with it, a path to the surface they wanted to hid it from.

A small sigh came from Ozpin, only sligh from Glynda's ears. "Oh dear… I guess those who understand chess can be a piece." He turned around, his back to Glynda; pulling out a scroll, he pressed a few buttons and a voice came from over it.

"What is it Oz?"

Ozpin stayed quiet for a second before speaking. "Could you possibly come back sooner Qrow; a bigger problem than expected has occurred."

Glynda shouted in the background. _"How am I even supposed to fix this!?"_

The man through the scroll let out a heart laugh before speaking up. "If it has her riled up, I'll be there any time."

….

 **Hello everyone once again. This chapter is shorter than usual, but I just wanted to get something to start of the real meat of the pie… or whatever expression would best be used here; I'm bad at those if you couldn't tell. One fact I forgot to include last chapter was that the Grimm idea was taken from a monster in a series called** _ **'Dune', one of which I heavily recommend. The Grimm was expansionally tuned down for reasons rather obvious when looking up the Sandworm, it would be almost impossible to fight normally.**_

 **Anyways, you are all wonderful, and I just want to say that you need to** **Believe in yourself. Not in the you who believes in me. Not the me who believes in you. Believe in the you who believes in yourself** **as with it, a feeling of wonder will fill your life if you follow it true to your heart. I'll say this every time from now on just to get it into your heads that all you are awesome, so keep it that way. Love yall… yeah, I'll use love in that way.**


	4. Update on Status

Hello everyone and I suppose I should say welcome back, to all of us, or something of that sort. First thing I wish to do is apologize for this entire time of being uninformed and left in the dark. I was bedridden for quite some time due to a certain sickness, and only recently was I hospitalized. The entirety of the disease was removed, (Though it's a genetic one, so there's still a chance for flare-ups) and because of that disease being there in the first place; all motivation was non-existent within me. So once again, I apologize.

As for the story, it is most certainly not finished, and I will be continuing it. I absolutely love writing this, thought the last chapter might not show as that was when the problems started and everything went down the drain. I have too many drafts to count of the same chapter multiple times, all taking different directions of things, and while some of you would like to see the drafts to possibly justify my tardiness, (or not since you all are wonderful) I am terrible at showing readers uncompleted works.

So once again, I am sorry for being gone this entire time, and I am now back to update not just this story, but others as well. If you have notifications on for me, (bless you for that all of you wonderful people) this will show up multiple times on my other stories for those that don't necessarily read all of my work.

If any of you have any questions, concerns, criticisms, maybe ideas, or just general curiosity, please either PM me or email me at **professorbreakfeast**

Signed yours truly

Professor Pancakes

 **As of 5/7/2019 07:50 AM**


End file.
